


Sweet Boy

by Ismene_Jane



Series: Sweet Boy 'verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, Cock Warming, Coulson Lives, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub Undertones, I mean it's just sex, I think that's it? - Freeform, Light Bondage, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sub Clint Barton, Top Phil Coulson, cause duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little porny interlude with Phil and his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_Eridana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/gifts).



> So it was Pegasus_Eridana's birthday a little while back and I wrote her a whole bunch of fic. This is the porniest one (so far) that caters to her kinks for Clint being a subby sub sub and Phil's obsession with calling him "___ boy". 
> 
> She beta'd it, too. Because she's a Goddess. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, m'love! And I hope y'all enjoy.

Phil Coulson was having a hard time concentrating.

 

To be fair, he challenged anyone and everyone to stay focused with a naked Clint Barton stretched out on their bed. There was so much golden skin all laid out for his eyes. Clint was moaning, wanton; alternating between high-pitched keens (that he would surely deny later on) and low moans of Phil’s name that came out rumbly and perfect between his gorgeous lips.

 

Phil’s archer’s hands were tied to the headboard and the stretch and play of his muscles as Phil slowly pumped three fingers in and out of his puffy, wet hole was mesmerizing. It was perfect— _Clint_ was perfect—and Phil had to take just a second to swallow around the arousal that was threatening to take over his normally incredibly-focused brain.

 

And that? That wasn’t really an option. ‘Cause his boy needed him, and Phil would rather have Loki spear him again with that fucking ridiculous scepter than fail Clint in anything.

 

So he closed his eyes and breathed for a second, just a second, before opening them and focusing, razor sharp, on Clint Barton’s gloriously beautiful face. Clint’s forehead was wrinkled and he was biting his lip so hard that Phil was worried he’d bleed, but his eyes were wide open and staring in abject wonder at Phil.

 

And really, what did Phil ever do to deserve this kind of admiration from the sexiest man he’d ever seen?

 

He took the hand that wasn’t currently opening Clint up, and rubbed it along Clint’s abused lip, getting the archer to release the bruised piece of flesh before leaning down and kissing his boy, slow and deep. Phil nuzzled Clint’s cheek as he pulled away, stopping to suck a deep bruise behind his archer’s ear, just where Phil knew Clint liked it.

 

“What do you want, sweet boy?” Phil asked into the shell of Clint’s ear, drawing out yet another delicious whine.

 

Clint didn’t answer right away, and began to shake with the contained arousal. He was holding back, which wouldn’t do, not at all.

 

“Tell me,” Phil commanded. “Let me give you what you need.”

 

“P-please,” Clint said, shakily. “Please, sir, need you.”

 

Phil twisted his fingers mercilessly inside his boy, finding his prostate unerringly. Clint surged up as far as he could with Phil sitting on his thighs.

 

“If you want my cock, Hawkeye, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

 

Said cock was almost purple in its need to be deep inside the glorious man that was currently making high-pitched breathy noises under Phil; buried so deep into his subspace that he almost couldn’t answer.

 

But Phil would never ask anything of Clint that he didn’t think the younger man could give. So he waited.

 

“Tell me, my darling boy, tell me. Then you can let go.” Phil kept his voice low and soothing, because that’s what Clint needed.

 

“Phiiiiiiiiil,” Clint whined. “Need your cock, sir. Need it so bad. Need it to fill me up. Need you to take me, sir, need you to make me yours again and again and again—”

 

Phil pulled his fingers out of Clint as quickly as he could while still being careful and moved up and off Clint’s legs so he could pull them open. Clint spread easily, locking his legs around Phil once he moved into place and holding him as close as he could.

 

“You _are_ mine, sweet boy,” Phil said, as he slid home. He began to thrust slow and deep, hands on Clint’s powerful thighs to hold the archer open as wide as he could go. “Always. Always mine. And I love you, so _so_ much.”

 

Tears began to leak out of Clint’s eyes and Phil shifted forward to kiss them away. He put his hands on the bed for leverage and fucked into Clint as hard as he could.

 

“I’ve got you,” Phil said, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. “I’ve got you, baby boy, let go. Give in.”

 

Clint’s eyes rolled back in his head and he was mumbling nonsense. Phil knew that his boy didn’t need any more stimuli than the cock in his ass to get him off, so he just made sure to sweep Clint’s prostate on every stroke. Phil was losing it, his rhythm was getting faster and more erratic and he could feel the orgasm building, but not yet.

 

“Now,” he whispered, sucking on Clint’s ear. “Come for me, my Clint.”

 

Clint cried out and his back bowed as he came, messily, all over them both. Phil closed his eyes and let his orgasm take over, coming deep inside his perfect, sweet boy.

 

He collapsed on top of Clint for just a moment, letting himself bask in the afterglow and absentmindedly licking the sweat and cum from Clint’s skin. He tasted as good as he looked, as good as he sounded, and Phil took just a second to breathe it all in.

 

Then, he slowly pulled out and got up to get a towel to wipe his boy down. Even though Clint definitely knew better at this point than to complain about this, Phil smiled when he heard a little moan erupt from his love. Phil leaned down and pressed a kiss to his archer’s lips in apology but continued wiping the sticky mess from both of their bodies.

 

When he finished with his methodical cleaning, Phil untied Clint’s hands (leaving it to the last moment because he knew how Clint loved to be restrained). Phil kissed his boy’s wrists and maneuvered them onto their sides and slowly worked his soft cock back into Clint, loving the little shudders playing tag along the younger man’s muscles as he did so. Clint always slept better when Phil was inside of him, but there was no excuse for poor hygiene.

 

Phil kissed Clint’s ear and nosed along Clint’s hairline. Breathing him in.

 

“You were perfect, sweet boy,” he murmured, low and honest. “I love you so much and you’re so perfect for me.”

 

Clint turned in his arms enough so that their lips could meet. Phil slowly twined their tongues together and sucked at Clint’s bottom lip. When they pulled apart, Phil was met with the stunning sight of Clint’s eyes, looking bright and happy. It was Phil’s favorite look for his Avenger.

 

“Love you, Phil.” Clint’s voice was raspy, and it gave Phil a swell of satisfaction to know that he’d created that sound.

 

“And I love you, Clint. Sleep now, you did so well.”

  
Clint smiled and turned back around, pressing his back into Phil’s chest as if to try to make them into one flesh. Phil squeezed his archer tight and then closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm really into feedback, so gimme it. And kudos help me sleep at night. ;) 
> 
> xxoo


End file.
